Dino Charge: Spinning
by SeaofFallingStars
Summary: One-shot focusing on the life of a Janitor at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. Part 1 of who knows detailing the adventures of Dino Charge Emerald.


I'm a janitor at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. I know; inglorious job. I like it. Keeps me calm, keeps my energy from being too high. Plus, it lets me avoid crowds while I work. Too many people and I can seize up. Know what I'm saying? ANYway, me and Shelby both have our favorite prehistoric animals. She has her Triceratops, and I have my Ammonites.

She, well most of the staff actually, don't see why I like them so much. They're cute! In a Cthulhuesque guppy sort of manner. Either way, this hall's done being swept and dusted so now I move on to… the Aquatic section! Not a lot of Ammonites here, but hey, they're small, so a group a' fossils and maybe one or two mockups is good, ja? Ja.

Whoa. Did a field trip stroll through here? So many areas of mess! Well, better get the big guns. Mops, Brooms, Dusters, it don't matter to me. Anyway, I don't wear any sort of headphones like Chase. I spin in my little world while doing maintenance. I sweep, mop, and dust in a spiral. It works! Time's almost 4pm, so once this exhibit's cleaned up I'll go swing by the Dino Bite and maybe grab me some Plesio Tacos or something.

Eh? So, after completing my shift, I swing by the Dino Bite. No Shelby. Odd; we tend to get into joking matches where we mock each other over choice of preferred prehistoric animal. Swear on my grandfather's ashes that at one point she told me the Triceratops could crack an Ammonite's shell. Hah! That'd be the day. Either way, got my tacos, got some ginger ale, when Shelby, Koda, Chase and two new guys walk in. Where's the queen bee?

Ah. They're talking about something secret. Probably has to do with that 'fake' door. Yeah, I knew about the lab. A guy's gotta clean the whole place, right? If you want that lab secret, I'll keep it secret. 'Employees-Only' areas go a long way. I'm twirling a fry in some sauce (don't remember what, mustard maybe?) when my rival-slash-friend sits down with the quartet of guys. I raise an eyebrow.

"Broadening your horizons horn-girl? Or just skewering some new meat?" I quip. She smiles, a bit sadly I notice, before getting into thing.

"Skewering. If the guys don't get out of my way they get dragged along-" I hear Chase chuckle "-with me. How're things in the deep blue with your spiral pets?"

"Eh. Same as always. Someone's got to keep this place clean. I'm just glad that we've got other ones for this place and the rest stops." She laughs, since she too has had her share of horrid experiences with cleaning things up. I munch my fry while looking at the new arrivals. Red's looking well-traveled. Green's got composure. He definitely studies something. Tuning out their conversations to focus on what their body language tells me.

Red: Been in a fight, it was fun guys

Koda: That was good. We make good team

Green: Nervous. How am I going to explain this to my family?

Chase: Easy fight. Wonder if there are any chicks nearby? (dream on kid)

Shelby: Yes! I got one over Kendall! (good for you)

I finish my food and let them talk inanity. Secrets are hidden in conversations. Fossils are discussed. I notice a pattern within the talk. Parasaurolophus, eh Chase? Cute. They finish talking and move on. I empty my trash and go to the 'hidden' door. They know me. I don't ask what they're doing, I just clean the place. That 'Keeper' dude seems to get that I know more then I let on. Ten slots bro? Last I heard there were twelve of those things. Wonder where they went? Heard some expedition in Japan found an odd crystal in the depths. That'd be interesting. Scuba-diving in an underwater temple.

Well, better get this place clean. I hate that slide; it's nearly impossible to clean due to its slick nature. Better get the small brushes and like. Sensitive equipment deserves sensitive treatment. No spinning here; I'd knock something over. Keeper's staring at me again. I don't spill old guy, so your secret is safe with me.

I just wish that one of those gems bonded with an Ammonite.


End file.
